


Kim's Family

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Sih kembar kangen Papa. Sebagai salah satu Dokter yang menangani pasien virus corona di rumah sakit terbesar Seoul, Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit dan melakukan social distancing dengan anak-anaknya sendiri.Mereka tidak mau sama Daddy Jongin. Bikin telur mata sapi saja gosong.Bagaimana cara Daddy Jongin berdamai dengan buah hati nya?#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	Kim's Family

**Title**

Kim's Family

**Main Cast (s) **

|Kim Jongin x Doh Kyungsoo|

|Kim Taeoh, Kim Jisoo|

** Side Cast(s) **

|Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun|

**Warning! **

BL, Mpreg, alur gak jelas

**Summary**

Sih kembar kangen Papa. Sebagai salah satu Dokter yang menangani pasien virus corona di rumah sakit terbesar Seoul, Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit dan melakukan social distancing dengan anak-anaknya sendiri.

Mereka tidak mau sama Daddy Jongin. Bikin telur mata sapi saja gosong. 

Bagaimana cara Daddy Jongin berdamai dengan buah hati nya? 

** Author's Note **

Buat yang kasih ide prompt ini, maaf ya aku merusak prompt kamu dan sumpah aku tahu ini jauh dari ekspektasi kamu pastinya. 

** Kode Prompt **

BL062 “Sih kembar kangen Papa. Sebagai salah satu Dokter yang menangani pasien virus corona di rumah sakit terbesar Seoul, Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit dan melakukan social distancing dengan anak-anaknya sendiri.

Mereka tidak mau sama Daddy Jongin. Bikin telur mata sapi saja gosong. 

Bagaimana cara Daddy Jongin berdamai dengan buah hati nya?”

**Tag**

Kaisoo, mpreg, family

#KFFdiRumahAja

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dari kedua anak pasangan yang sudah menikah selama delapan tahun, Kim Jongin dan Doh Kyungsoo. 

Kim Taeoh dan Kim Jisoo sih kembar yang sudah berumur enam tahun, tahu mana yang pandai memasak dan tidak, ya tidak ada kaitannya tapi ayolah apakah mereka berdua harus ditinggalkan bertiga hanya dengan  _ daddy _ mereka? "Papa, berapa hari papa harus berada di rumah sakit?" Kim Taeoh kakak dari Jisoo mulai bertanya. Ia melirik daddynya yang sedang makan dalam diam. 

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum, "sekitar lima hari, tapi bisa lebih sayang. Kau tahu negara kita dan dunia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Mereka membutuhkan tenaga medis dan papa harus berada di sana," Taeoh menghela nafas, ia mengambil watak Jongin, maka Jisoo mengambil watak Kyungsoo."Kenapa?" 

"Oh, papa. Haruskah papa bertanya lagi? Kak Taeoh tidak mau tinggal hanya dengan daddy, papa tahu sendiri daddy menggoreng telur mata sapi saja tidak bisa? Papa tidak lihat minggu lalu yang telur se-rak habis tapi tidak masuk ke perut kita berdua hanya karena  _ daddy _ menghanguskannya?" Taeoh lebih mirip Jongin maka Jisoo mengambil Watak Kyungsoo, dari segi wajah hingga mulut jika mengeluarkan kalimat ia tidak memfilter ucapannya. Kyungsoo menahan tawa, ia menoleh ke arah suaminya yang terbatuk sebelum meneguk air minum. Ia kasihan, tapi bagaimana lagi, ini tuntutan pekerjaan. 

Lagian, ia sudah menawarkan Jongin untuk mempekerjakan asisten rumah tangga, karena Kyungsoo bukan suami yang tanggap bisa ada disaat keluarganya membutuhkan, karena pekerjaannya menuntutnya harus mementingkan orang lain, mereka membutuhkannya. Hanya saja Jongin bukan tipe orang kaya yang mau segala sesuatu dari yang besar hingga terkecil seperti membuat makanan harus dikerjakan orang lain selama ia mempunyai seseorang yang bisa mempekerjakan semuanya. Pakaiannya pun ia tidak suka orang lain menyentuh hanya Kyungsoo yang boleh mencuci pakaiannya apalagi makanan, jangan harap. 

"Sayang, apa kau harus berbicara begitu?" 

"Kyungsoo, aku harus bagaimana. Kau tahu kan aku hanya bisa merebus air," Taeoh dan Jisoo menahan tawa melihat tingkah _daddy_ mereka yang lebih mirip anak kecil ketimbang keduanya. "Aku hanya bisa mempekerjakan pekerjaan kantoran," Kyungsoo mengangguk. 

"Baiklah, segera habiskan sarapan. Lalu kalian harus mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah, mengerti?" 

"Baiklah papa," setelah itu keduanya memfokuskan diri ke sarapan, membiarkan kedua orangtuanya yang sekarang sedang saling bertatapan.

Setelah ini Kyungsoo harus berbicara pada suaminya, mungkin memperkerjakan orang lain tidak ada salahnya. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Sayang, kau tahu aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuh barangku," Jongin menatap suaminya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, "dan sekarang sedang ada virus corona kau mau anak-anak kita terkena virus tersebut dengan memasukan orang lain ke dalam rumah ini?" kedua bola mata Kyungsoo merotasi mendengar alasan yang diberikan suaminya, Jongin pintar ia akui itu, tapi terkadang bisa menjadi bodoh seperti saat ini. 

"Aku Dokter, aku bisa memeriksa sebelum dia dimasukan ke rumah, lagian aku mencari seseorang yang bisa tinggal dalam rumah," ucap Kyungsoo yang membalas pesan dari sahabatnya, "aku juga tidak bisa sembarangan memilih orang," umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir sih mungil sebelum berbalik ke arah suaminya. "Ayolah, hm?" Kyungsoo mulai bermanja sekarang, disaat ia membutuhkan sesuatu ia akan bertingkah imut. 

"Tidak. Sudahlah, aku bisa mengurus mereka berdua." 

"Kau yakin?" 

"Aku yakin, Kyung." 

Baiklah, mau seimut apapun Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin tetap Kim Jongin, keras dan tidak gampang luluh pada apapun termasuk suaminya, walau ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu, aku bersiap untuk pergi ya, kau bisa menjaga mereka berdua, kan?" biar bagaimanapun, ia tetap khawatir. Jongin jika sudah dihadapkan pada pekerjaannya, ia akan lupa diri. "Jangan memaksa bekerja tuan CEO, kau bisa bersantai dan menyuruh karyawanmu, tolong perhatikan buah hati kita, oke?" 

"Aku tahu, sayang. Jangan diulangi aku bosan semalaman hanya mendengar ocehanmu itu." 

"Hei!" 

"Aku mencintaimu." 

"Aku mencintaimu juga sayang."

#KFFdiRumahAja

" _ Daddyyyy _ ..." mata yang sedari tadi fokus pada pekerjaannya tersentak kaget mendengar suara anaknya, ia berlari keluar dari kamar, " _ Daddy _ kak Taeoh mengambil mainanku," anak tertuanya mengeleng mendapat tuduhan dari adiknya. 

Jongin mengerut dahinya yang berdenyut, Kyungsoo sudah pergi empat apa lima jam yang lalu. Dan ia sadar kedua anaknya hanya tinggal bersamanya. "Tidak, aku tadinya mau meminjam tapi dia tidak mau kasih  _ daddy _ ." 

Helaan nafas diberikan Jongin sebelum mendekat ke anak-anaknya yang sedang bermain, "sudah _ daddy _ bilang, jangan bertengkar," Jisoo melipat tangan lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. "Sayang, ini mainanmu, akan  _ daddy _ tegur kakakmu, hm? Jangan ngambek." 

Jisoo mengambil boneka yang tadinya dibuang oleh Taeoh, ia mendelik ke arah kakaknya lalu berjalan ke depan televisi. "Dasar manja." 

"Taeoh."

" _ Daddy _ aku lapar," ya Tuhan. Kalimat yang paling ditakutkan Jongin keluar dari mulut anaknya, padahal ia sudah menghindar tapi tetap saja akan datang masanya seperti saat ini. 

"Hm, jadi  _ daddy _ harus menggoreng telur?" Jongin bertanya ragu. Kepala yang tidak gatal pun jadi sasaran tangannya untuk menggaruk. 

Jisoo yang tadinya baru saja menjalankan tv langsung menoleh dari atas sofa, "masihkan  _ daddy _ bertanya? Memangnya  _ daddy _ bisa memasak yang lainnya?" melempar kalimat meremehkan pada daddy mereka, Jisoo melihat Taeo lalu keduanya tertawa. Ya Tuhan kenapa sifat jahil keduanya harus mengikutinya, dan sekarang ia menyesal pernah memiliki sifat itu. 

"Kalian?!" 

"Ayolah  _ daddy _ ,  _ daddy _ tidak mau kan kalau kita sakit? Atau sampai mati? Oh apa papa akan mengampuni  _ daddy _ ?" 

"Hei." 

"Hahaha..."

Ia menyesal juga, kenapa kedua anaknya terlalu pintar saking pintar sampai bisa melawan  _ daddy _ mereka sendiri. 

"Baiklah, pertama  _ daddy _ harus memecahkan telur," kedua anaknya sedang berdiri memperhatikan ia yang mengingat apa yang Kyungsoo ajarkan. 

"Nyalakan kompornya  _ daddy _ ," Jongin melihat anak perempuannya yang sekarang menarik bangku untuk berdiri di samping daddynya. "Kecilkan dulu gasnya, penggorengannya jangan lupa juga  _ daddy _ ." 

"Jisoo, bisakah kau turun? Jangan dekat kompor, biar  _ daddy _ yang akan memasak." 

"Hm, semoga tidak hangus  _ daddy _ ." 

Ya Tuhan haruslah diingatkan terus-menerus terkait seminggu lalu. "Tenang, papa kalian sudah mengajarkan cara menggoreng telur yang baik dan benar." 

"Semoga berhasil  _ daddy _ . Ayo Jisoo masuk ke dalam, aku tidak ingin ikut hangus di sini." 

Kalian tahu, hati Jongin saat ini serasa dijepit sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Setidaknya keduanya bisa kasih ia kepercayaan walau satu persen ia akan senang, tapi ucapan keduanya seakan menyindir dirinya yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa masak. 

"Soo, aku rindu." 

" _ Daddy _ , papa belum juga sehari meninggalkan kita," ternyata gumaman pria berumur itu dapat didengar oleh Jisoo yang tadinya ingin mengambil air di dapur. "Jangan memainkan drama  _ dad _ , kak Taeoh sudah lapar." 

Jongin mendengar anaknya berbicara, hanya mengabaikan dan terus fokus pada pekerjaannya; mari menggoreng telur.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hari ini hari kedua ayah dan anak yang sedang duduk di atas meja makan menatap roti dan selai yang sudah di taruh semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu, " _ daddy _ , kapan kita akan sarapan?" Jisoo menatap daddynya meminta penjelasan. 

"Hm,  _ daddy _ berpikir apa yang akan kita makan siang ini, telur lagi?" Jongin melebarkan senyuman menampilkan gigi-giginya membuat kedua anak itu menggelengkan kepala. "Lalu apa?" 

"Pesan saja." 

"Tidak,  _ daddy _ sudah berjanji sama papa kalian kita tidak akan makan di luar," mendengar penjelasan dari daddy mereka berdua, Jisoo mendengus tidak terima. 

" _ Daddy _ kan tidak tahu masak, kalau tidak makan di luar kita akan makan apa hari ini?" 

Baru saja Jongin ingin berbicara, bunyi bell pintu rumah membuat tiga orang itu saling melempar tatapan, "kak Taeoh buka pintunya," Taeoh menggeleng ia menatap Jisoo kesal. 

"Kau saja, yang adik harus mengalah," mendengar perkataan kakaknya, Jisoo mendelik kesal. 

"Kakak yang harus mengalah pada adik." 

Taeoh mengeleng, "tidak, tidak. Adik yang harus mengalah pada kakak." 

Jongin yang melihat kedua anaknya yang selalu bertengkar masalah siapa yang harus mengalah kakak atau adik, ia berjalan ke pintu yang sudah sejak tadi berbunyi. Wajah yang sejak tadi menunjukkan kefrustasian atas siang ini mereka akan memakan apa sekarang malah tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya. "Senang?" 

"Terimakasih Tuhan," baru saja Jongin ingin memeluk sahabatnya itu, tangan besar seseorang yang baru bergabung mendorongnya mundur. 

"Jaga jarak Kim." 

Jongin mendengus, ia membuka pintu mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk masuk, "Kyungsoo mengirimku pesan untuk menemani kalian bertiga, dia benar-benar tidak yakin kau bisa menjaga anak-anaknya," ujar Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang dipeluk oleh kedua keponakannya. 

Jongin berdecak menatap Baekhyun kesal, "anak aku juga kalau kau lupa Baek," Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar Jongin yang selalu marah jika Baekhyun menyebut anak-anak Kyungsoo tanpa menganggapnya. 

"Jadi kalian sudah sarapan?" Baekhyun mengabaikan protes Jongin akan ucapannya, ia bertanya pada kembar yang sekarang menunjukkan raut sedih. 

"Paman Baek, bagaimana kita bisa sarapan.  _ Daddy _ sampai sekarang belum bisa menggoreng telur, malah memikirkan kita siang ini akan makan apa?" siapa lagi yang bisa berkata pedas seperti itu. Chanyeol yang mendengar anak sahabatnya meremehkan kemampuan memasak Jongin sekarang tertawa hingga duduk di bawah. 

"Jisoo- _ ya _ ,  _ daddy _ mu memang lemah dalam hal memasak, kenapa kau harus menyuruhnya, kau bisa minta bantuan paman Chan, setidaknya telurnya tidak hitam," Chanyeol kembali tertawa melihat wajah memerah Jongin yang siap meledakkan amarah. Baekhyun yang juga tertawa terdiam melihat raut tidak mengenakan Jongin. 

"Paman akan masak untuk siang ini, setidaknya bisa dimakan," sama saja, tidak ada bedanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ujung-ujungnya akan ada kata meremehkan.

"Oke." 

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Jadi, Kyungsoo lima hari di rumah sakit?" Jongin mengangguk, lalu meneguk sisa teh yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun, ketiga sahabat ini baru bisa beristirahat setelah meniduri anak-anak yang aktifnya buat Baekhyun ingin menggigit telinga satu per satu. "Dia bilang hanya empat hari!" Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya pada Jongin yang malah menatap aneh sahabatnya. 

"Ya sudah, mungkin dia lupa. Kau kan tahu dia sudah tua," Jongin tertawa bahagia, untung tidak ada suaminya di sini, jika ada habislah ia. 

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam, hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua anak yang disangka sudah tertidur, nyatanya benda persegi berada di tangan kakak dan mengarah pada mereka bertiga, ah Chanyeol tahu mereka pasti merekam dan akan dikirim pada papa yang masih ragu meninggalkan anak bersama suaminya. 

Jisoo menaruh jari telunjuk di bibir ke arah Chanyeol pertanda paman mereka harus diam. Sedangkan paman mereka itu mengerti, ia tak mungkin melapor pada Jongin sedangkan dirinya sangat senang melihat sahabatnya menderita, entahlah mungkin pria tinggi itu ada dendam tersembunyi pada daddy sih kembar. 

"Dia sudah tua tapi kau tetap cemburuan Kim!" Baekhyun mendelik, Jongin hanya terkekeh membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya, "dan ingat, umurnya saja yang sudah tua. Wajahnya tidak," oh haruskah Baekhyun menyebutkan semuanya, setelah ini apakah sahabatnya ini akan membicarakan tentang teman Dokter suaminya yang masih menyukai Kyungsoo? 

"Baekhyun, jangan lupa. Ada Dokter Kris Wu yang sampai detik ini masih berharap keduanya bercerai, hahaha..." kan, disatu sisi ia senang kedua sahabatnya datang membantu tapi disisi lain ia menyesal membukakan pintu karena dari semenjak matahari terbit hingga terbenam mulut pasangan kekasih ini hanya akan mengoceh dan menggodanya terkait apapun. 

"Bisakah kalian jangan mengungkit itu? Aku menjadi panas." 

"Lihat, lihat. Makanya jangan menyebut sahabatku sudah tua!" 

"Tapi Baek, memang dia sudah tua," masih dalam membela dirinya sendiri, Jongin memberikan tatapan kesal. 

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dia sudah tua, tapi dia hebat di atas ranjang, kan?" 

"Baekhyun!" teguran Chanyeol, barulah kedua sahabat yang masih berdebat terhenti, "ada kembar di sini," Jongin dan Baekhyun berbalik melihat keduanya yang terkaget dan Taeoh menurunkan tangan yang tadinya masih merekam. 

"Kita tidak mendengar apapun  _ dad _ , kak Taeoh ayo tidur. Selamat malam  _ daddy _ , paman Chanyeol dan juga paman Baek yang cantik, hehehe..." 

"Hei, aku tidak cantik!" 

"Chanyeol apa mereka berdua merekam pembicaraan kita?" 

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia mengangkat bahu pertanda ia tak tahu, "aku baru menyadari mereka saat pembicaraan ke ranjang." 

_ Tak! _

"Bodoh kau Chan!" 

"Hei Baek, kenapa aku yang kau sebut bodoh. Harusnya dia?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Kekasihnya memang bodoh, mengesalkan. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan kembar mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sampai ke tahap ranjang? Ia tahu kekasihnya menyadari sih kembar sudah ada sejak tadi, ia yang tak mau memberitahukannya. 

Baekhyun melihat Jongin yang memegang handphone dengan tatapan horror. "Ada apa?" Jongin menunjukkan layar handphone ke arah kedua sahabatnya. Wajahnya memelas, berbeda dengan wajah yang tadi mengharapkan panggilan dari suaminya. 

"Pokoknya, seminggu kedepan jika aku mati, kalian berdua yang kau cari." 

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat mengancam, ia berjalan ke dalam sambil mengangkat panggilan dari suaminya, ia memberikan senyuman serasa tak tahu apa yang terjadi, "sayang?" 

"Sayang-sayang apaan kau Kim?!" kan, ia akan dimarahi semalaman, "kau bilang aku tua? Yak! Lihat dirimu dulu, kau dan aku beda lima tahun bodoh, kau lebih tua." 

"Aku hanya bercanda Soo." 

"Dengar ya pak tua, aku biarpun sudah tua masih banyak yang mau padaku. Jangan macam-macam kau." 

Jongin menunjukkan wajah memelas ke layar panggilan video yang dilakukan pasangan Kyungsoo, "Soo," Jongin mempoutkan bibir, "aku tidak macam-macam, itu karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menggangguku." 

"Dan apa-apaan itu pembicaraan kalian, ada kembar kenapa kalian harus berbicara ranjang segala!" 

Wajah Jongin menjadi sumringah, "kita tidak tahu mereka ada, lagian sayang. Aku rindu kau di ranjang," wajah itu, Kyungsoo tahu. Suami mesumnya menginginkan dirinya sekarang. 

"Jongin!" Jongin tersenyum, ia bisa melihat raut kelelahan di wajah suaminya. Ia hanya berusaha menghibur pria yang sudah menemaninya selama delapan tahun, menangani pasien tidak segampang yang dipikirkan, apalagi ia memakai APD berjam-jam di tubuhnya. "Kalian sudah makan? Baekhyun merawat kalian dengan baik, kan?" 

"Dia merawat kembar dengan baik," Jongin terdiam sebelum kembali berbicara, "jaga kesehatan Dokter Kim, kau sudah makan?" 

"Sudah, sekarang waktu aku beristirahat." 

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, kita bertiga rindu papa, jaga diri oke?" 

Kyungsoo menunjukan wajah jijik akan sikap Jongin. Namun tetap membalas perkataan suaminya "Oke  _ daddy _ ,  _ bye _ ." 

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Kim Jongin!" tak merasa teriakan dan gedoran nya akan membangunkan sahabatnya, ia kembali berteriak membuat sih kembar yang akan ia bangunkan setelah daddy mereka yang tidur tanpa sadar waktu. " _ Ya _ Kim Jongin! Bangunlah pemalas!" 

"Paman Baek, kenapa tidak buka saja langsung," Taeoh berjalan ke depan, menggeser tubuh pamannya lalu tangan mungil itu terangkat memegang handle pintu dan terbuka. 

"Hah?!" Baekhyun tersentak kaget ia menggertakkan gigi membuat Jisoo tertawa meledek dan Taeoh hanya tersenyum memaklumi jika paman mereka sudah tua.

"Seharusnya paman Baek sudah tahu sikap  _ daddy _ . Pria itu tidak akan mengunci pintu kamar dan hanya berharap papa datang memeluknya di tempat tidur." 

"Lihatlah sih kecil ini pandai sekali berbicara." 

Jisoo menginjak kaki paman Chanyeol akibat tangan pamannya yang mmegang telinganya. "Paman Chan aku kaget, is!" Jisoo menyentakkan kaki lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dan paman Chanyeol yang sedang menahan tawa akan tingkah Jisoo yang benar-benar terlihat seperti Kyungsoo. 

"Jadi kita akan menunggu pria tua tukang tidur itu untuk bergabung di meja makan, ayo cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu Tae." 

"Oke." 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hari ini berakhir dengan dengan kembar yang menempel pada paman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sedangkan Jongin mereka abaikan. Sumpah keduanya masih tidak mau tinggal hanya bertiga dengan Jongin, apa yang akan keduanya makan? Itu pemikiran terjahat Jisoo yang mempengaruhi kakaknya.

"Sudah tiga hari papa tidak di rumah, tapi aku rindu paman," Jisoo memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Ia mengantuk, sedangkan Taeoh yang melihat  _ daddy _ nya duduk sendirian di sofa ia naik bergabung bersama pria itu. 

" _ Daddy _ ." 

"Hm?" 

Jongin menoleh dari benda persegi yang ia pakai untuk berbalasan pesan dengan suaminya. "Kangen papa," Jongin senyum. Ia membuka tangan meminta anaknya untuk memeluk tubuhnya. 

"Sabar ya, papa masih bekerja. Berapa hari lagi, Taeoh bisa menunggu, kan?" Taeoh mengangguk. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke dada bidang daddynya yang selalu papanya mengatakan tempat ternyaman. 

"Tapi  _ daddy _ , kita berdua sungguh tidak mau hanya dengan  _ daddy _ .  _ Daddy _ tidak bisa memasak. Aku rindu papa, aku rindu masakan papa dan juga aku rindu pelukan papa setiap malam,  _ daddy _ ." 

Lagi? Jongin menahan kesal mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menahan tawa, untuk Jisoo sudah tidur. Kalau belum dipastikan anak gadisnya yang akan memimpin tertawa sejenis iblis. 

"Ada paman Baek dan Chan." 

"Mereka terlalu berisik." 

Jongin yang kali ini menahan tawa. Memang anak-anaknya punya mulut yang kejam, mengeluarkan kalimat tanpa memikirkan perasaan, Jisoo terlebih. Tapi Taeoh ia akan memikirkannya terlebih dulu, jika sudah tidak tahan ia akan mengeluarkan seperti saat ini. 

"Jongin," pria yang tadinya sedang bercanda dengan anak-anaknya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang habis melakukan panggilan. "Maaf kita berdua tidak bisa menemani lebih lama. Ini..." Jongin melihat isi pesan di handphone sahabatnya dan hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Papa menyuruhku harus pulang dengan Baekhyun, kau tidak apa?" 

Jongin terkekeh, "aku pria dewasa Chan." 

"Tapi tidak bisa memasak." 

Jongin menggigit bibir menatap Baekhyun kesal. "Aku pikir, malam ini kalau mau pulang aku dengan senang hati mengijinkan."

"Hahaha... kau kejam." 

"Terima Kasih." 

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, memang sikap mengesalkan pria tua itu tidak hilang. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Apa  _ daddy _ yakin ingin memasak?" Jisoo yang melihat daddynya berdiri menatap isi kulkas. " _ Daddy _ , apa tidak bisa suruh saja papa pulang? Kita berdua rindu papa, malas dengan  _ daddy _ ." 

"Jisoo-ah,  _ daddy _ sudah diajarkan memasak sama paman Baek, jadi tenanglah. Kemarin daddy bisa memasak yang enak, kan?" 

"Kemarin kita makan makanan yang disimpan paman Baek,  _ daddy _ hanya memanaskan dan disajikan untuk kita makan." 

Jisoo dan Jongin akan berdebat, sedangkan Taeoh menghitung hari ini sudah hari ke empat berlalu tanpa papa mereka di rumah. "Tapi paman Baek sudah mengajari  _ daddy _ membuat omelet, tunggulah akan  _ daddy _ coba." 

"Baiklah. Semangat daddy, kita menyayangimu tapi lebih banyak sayang papa." 

Oke cukup, Jongin stress lama-lama. Inilah rasanya tinggal dengan kembar tanpa pendamping. Inikah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat dirinya terkadang pergi berhari-hari. 

Lalu ia kembali memfokuskan diri ke bahan yang sudah ia letakkan di atas meja. Semoga kali ini tidak berantakan seperti malam pertama Baekhyun datang dan ia meminta waktu tiga jam pria itu untuk mengajarinya membuat omelet. Kedua anaknya menyukai omelet. 

Ia yang fokus pada masakannya tidak menyadari jika anak kembarnya sedari tadi sibuk merekam dirinya yang fokus. 

" _ Daddy _ kita memang yang tertampan hihihi," Jisoo terkekeh memperhatikan daddynya. 

"Selesaiii, Taeoh- _ ya _ , Jisoo- _ ya _ lihat! Jadi." 

Ketiga orang ayah dan anak menatap hasil masakan daddynya yang ia taruh di atas meja dengan wajah ceria, akhirnya. 

"Uwaaa  _ daddy _ yang terbaik!" Jisoo mengangkat jempol ke arah Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin masih tidak menyangka dari yang tidak bisa menggoreng telur biasa malah membuat omelet. Luar biasa rasanya ia ingin Kyungsoo ada sekarang dan memuji hasil masakannya walau cuman omelet. 

" _ Daddy _ , ini enakk," sih kembar yang sedang duduk mengangkat jempol lagi memuji rasa masakan daddy mereka. "Papa harus merasakan nya juga  _ daddy _ , saat papa datang,  _ daddy _ harus memasak untuk papa, oke?" 

"Oke." 

Selama empat hari ini, akhirnya kedua anaknya memuji dirinya. Tidak sia-sia Baekhyun mengajarinya memasak, ada pujian yang ia dapati selama empat haru dirinya ditinggalkan oleh suaminya. Dan juga dengan adanya pandemi membuatnya mengetahui, repotnya menjadi Kyungsoo yang tetap bekerja di Rumah Sakit namun tak lupa memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap rumah tangga dan anak-anaknya. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Jadi kalian sudah akur?" Kyungsoo terkekeh menampilkan wajah kelelahan nya di layar handphone Jongin. Ini sudah hari ke enam yang nyatanya lebih dari jadwal yang ia katakan pada anak-anaknya. "Mereka berdua mengerti keadaanku, kan?" 

Jongin mengangguk, menguatkan hati melihat orang tersayang berjuang bersama yang lain demi menyelamatkan sesama. "Tenang, aku memberikan penjelasan pada mereka berdua, mereka pintar sepertimu," Jongin tersenyum, ia terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku membaca semua terkait penggunaan APD, aku khawatir sayang." 

Mendengar Jongin yang berujar dengan wajah memelas membuat Kyungsoo tertawa walau tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kelelahan itu. "Aku Dokter kalau kau lupa." 

"Dokter juga manusia sayang." 

"Iya, tapi tenang saja. Aku bisa menjaga kesehatanku sampai aku kembali padamu utuh," lalu keduanya tertawa sebelum mengakhiri panggilan. "Aku rindu Jongin." 

"Aku juga." 

"Aku mencintaimu." 

"Aku juga Kyung, bahkan lebih dari punyamu." 

**Selesai**

Gak tau lagi mau bilang apa di penghujung cerita ini, jaga diri sendiri, jaga keluarga dan juga jaga lingkungan kita dan buat pemberi prompt sekali lagi maaf untuk mengecewakanmu.

**Salam sayang 🖤🌹**


End file.
